Sins
by lady-warrioress
Summary: "They left us nothing, why do we have to right their wrongs?" Sadly even he wasn't above madness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 moved stealthily through the emptiness. Ever since an unfortunate incident a year ago**,** she had to be even more careful as she patrolled the wastes. Especially since 8 had mysteriously disappeared six months ago. Somehow everyone felt far less protected without him, even herself. Though she was a formidable warrior in her own right**,** 8 had what she didn't have**:** brute strength.

She looked ahead, her senses on full alert, expecting any kind of trouble. "What do you have planned this time?" she asked herself out loud.

The emptiness could not answer. It was dead and barren after all. She sighed and kept moving. Before too long**,** she began to sense something was following her. A rustling sound behind her made her pause. When she stopped so did the sound.

"Hmmm..." she looked back suspiciously**,** but saw nothing. She thought maybe she'd been imagining things and kept on moving.

The rustling started up again, this time a little closer.

She quickly spun around, searching the area**,** but still she saw nothing. Just dust and clouds. She turned back again, gripping her spear tightly as she moved. Something was out there, she just knew it.

"You won't catch me off guard."

Suddenly something erupted out of a pile of rubble behind her. 7 constantly faced it, gritting her teeth. Now what?

It was the Seamstress. That Medusa-like monster that 9 had killed before. How was it alive? How? It focused on her, raising its arms high and screeching loudly.

7 frowned. Not this thing again. She rushed it, moving in a zig-zag formation. It wouldn't grab her this time if she could help it. The beast followed her actions, roaring and trying to stab at her with its arms. It almost snagged her a few times, but the female stitchpunk managed to avoid it. 7 moved to the side and threw her spear at its face. The beast easily**,** avoiding it, grabbed the spear in its scissor hand and snapping the wood in two.

7 stared. So much for that move.

The Seamstress seemed to laugh at her before it charged. She ducked under it, taking a smaller blade out from inside her seam. She'd come prepared this time.

But not prepared enough. The beast suddenly turned, tripping her easily with its tail. She fell to the ground and dropped the blade. It rolled out of reach. As she tried to grab it, the beast stabbed her leg, pinning her down with its needle arm. The female stitchpunk cursed, turning her head to glare at the machine.

The Seamstress wasn't fazed by her look and grabbed her up, beginning to wrap the thread around her body. 7 struggled, trying to free herself. Not this again! She'd vowed to never let this happen again, and yet it was anyway. The beast ignored her struggling. **P**ulling the rope taut, the Seamstress immobilized her limbs. 7 continued to wiggle frantically, glaring at the machine. It ignored her look and stuffed her inside its body before slithering off.

Trapped in the beast**,** 7 kicked and bashed her head against _{nixed "the"} _it, trying to get out. She had a pretty good idea where it was taking her and she didn't want to go there again. The Seamstress was unfazed, basically ignoring her struggling**,** or it simply just not feeling it.

7 kept this up for a long time then eventually gave up. The only thing she was accomplishing was making herself worn out. She needed all the energy she could get if she was ever going to get out of this alive.

She rested, trying to come up with a plan of escape. She looked down at the string binding her and started chewing on it in an attempt to free herself. The Seamstress, meanwhile, came upon the ruins of the factory, sliding easily through a crack in the wall. As 7 worked it began to twitch and writhe as if it was going to throw up but seemed to get control of itself when it stopped in front of a large, black mass.

She froze, hearing the sound of clicking metal. What was that? Now she heard a soft chuckle which made her look up and try to see through the Seamstress' fabric.

"Welcome," a familiar voice said in **an** almost mocking tone.

The Seamstress spit her out, holding her up in her metal hands. 7 found herself staring into a face she knew very well.

_"_1!" she exclaimed, not so much surprised as she was angry.

The older stitchpunk smirked at her, casually folding his arms. He seemed totally at ease and enjoying her reaction.

She began to struggle harder even as the machine held tighter. "I knew it!" she said on a hunch.

"Knew what?" he asked as a long, metal arm snaked over his shoulder and moved toward her.

She jerked her head away from it, not wanting it to touch her. "I knew only you would be foolish enough to do something like this!"

1 didn't respond as the arm grabbed her up and held her in place as the Seamstress let go and slithered away. She struggled harder which only made another arm come down and grasp her legs, holding her completely immobile.

"Mind repeating that?' the older stitchpunk asked.

"1, let me go!" she shouted, glaring at him. Was he that far gone already? What had the machine done to him anyway? He looked normal but everything was off about him now.

His grin widened and she could see fangs now. "Why should I?" he asked casually. "After I just found you again?"

"Why bother looking for me?" she demanded. "You know I don't want to see your sorry face again after what you did!"

He reached out, grabbing her front and pulling her closer, smiling that smile. "I'll give you a moment to dwell on it."

She shot him a look of utter disgust. "No." there wasn't anything to dwell on.

He wasn't deterred, pulling her closer so their faces almost touched. 'Think again."

She hissed, jerking her face away. She didn't like being so close to him. When she did this he grabbed her chin, making her look at him again. "None of that."

She angrily spit on him. Who did he think he was anyway?

He growled, pulling her closer still, now she could see her reflection in his optics.

"You really think I'm going to give up that easily?" she demanded.

Behind her a third mechanical arm came down and slowly ran over her spine as 1 said**,** "It's not your decision."

She felt it, shuddering at the touch.

He smiled, grabbing her arms now. "I see we understand each other."

What did he mean by that? This was only making her feel sick. "I understand that you're not thinking straight," she stated, gritting her teeth.

"On the contrary, my dear, you are the one who doesn't seem to be making sense," he responded.

"What?" she growled. "Do you think I want you to do this to me? Don't be so conceited!"

Suddenly he threw back his head and laughed a cold, chilly laugh that made her wince. She didn't get what was so funny. He laughed a while longer, then suddenly stopped and stared at her. "As I said, it's not your choice anymore."

"Well I'm not going to enjoy it," she retorted.

"You don't seem to think the same way I do," he observed.

What kind of a statement was that? "We're not the same person," she pointed out angrily.

"Oh..." he stroked her cheek, almost lovingly**,** "I daresay you will be very close to me very soon.."

Meaning he was going to kill her. Not if she could help it. He could just keep that idea but it wasn't going to happen.

"Doubtful," she stated, jerking her face away. She didn't like him touching her. The feeling of his hand on her fabric made her sick.

"Hmmm, why ever not?" he asked quietly. "I can't see you being in any position to make pleas—or rules—for me."

She looked at him directly and spoke as if he was slow. "Because I am not you and I'm not going to give up just because you say so."

He smirked, mocking her with his optics. ""Well I do believe I can change that," he remarked calmly.

She had one word for that. "No."

While she spoke his free hand snaked up her front and played absently with the green button. She pulled away, hissing with disgust when she became aware of this**,** which he in kind responded by ripping the button off her.

That actually hurt but she decided not to show it and simply gritted her teeth together. He dropped the button to the ground and she heard it clatter on the junk below them. He then placed his hand inside the opening he'd created and touched her parts.

"Stop it!" she shouted, not liking his hand inside her body.

Obviously this wasn't the reaction he expected. He paused, frowning. "...Seven."

She glared at him defiantly. What did he want from her anyway? To suddenly melt into his touch and let him do what he wanted? Fat chance of that.

He looked down again, running a finger over her spine though it made her wiggle uncomfortably. 'Hmmm..." suddenly he grabbed it, chuckling darkly.

She froze. What in the world? She felt him jerk on it. "Stop it!" she shouted. That hurt. A lot**!**

He looked up at her. "No." and he did it again.

She flinched in pain. He frowned again, as if he'd expected more of a reaction that that. She glared at him again.

"What's wrong 1?" she taunted him. "Don't like what you got?"

Suddenly he let her go, pushing her away and snapping his fingers. When he did this**,** a bright light came on behind him and she could see the dead eye of the fabricator.

Her optics widened in shock. Oh no...

1 grinned down at her. "Don't like what you **see**, 7?" he asked, throwing her words back at her.

"You could say I am disgusted," she said. "Disgusted that you would be dumb enough to let power blind you like this**!**"

He proceeded to stare her down as he said**,** "It's not just power."

She looked away, not believing him.

"It's also about safety," he went on. "I assume you remember..?"

"There's no safety with you!" she spat.

"But there is," he grinned. "As long as I say so, nothing here will hurt you."

She didn't look back at him. That was a lie and they both knew it. Something surely would hurt her and, even if what he said was true, she still would not stay.

"However," he went on. "If you don't do as I say I will make things happen. Things of a very unpleasant variety."

"So either obey you or die?" she snapped.

He smiled as if she'd finally come up with the right answer in a test. "You summed it up nicely."

She frowned. "You might as well kill me now then**!**" she said.

His smile grew wider. "I don't think I will~"

She growled. "I will not become your slave!"

"I do not need to break your will," he spoke as if she had said nothing. "Your spine will do, and it's far less trouble."

7 looked at him with a mixture of disgust and horror. He wouldn't. "Go find someone else to play with!"

"Unlikely," he replied, leaning back and looking down at her almost lovingly. "I have grown... well rather fond of you, my dear." He spoke those last words as if he were mocking her.

Well the feeling definitely wasn't mutual**,** and that was easy to tell by her expression and body language.

He continued to stare her down. "But why am I telling you all of this?" he said as if he was reading her mind.

"I don't know," she responded. "Maybe you like to hear the sound of your own voice."

Now he was grinning again. "As I said**,** it's pointless," he replied, ignoring her second statement. "This decision has already been made."

"**S**top talking nonsense!"

He leaned close again. 'Think..."

"I'm thinking!" she replied coldly. Wait what? Had he suddenly changed the subject? "I'm thinking you'd better get your ugly face away from me."

"Give me one reason why I should."

7 was tempted to threaten him but she wasn't really in the position to, seeing as she was basically helpless anyway and they both knew it. Instead of replying**,** she chose to glare at him hatefully, hoping to get her message across that way.

"...Nothing?" he smirked at her now, amused. "I thought so. I guess we resume what we were doing then."

She shook her head. She didn't want that.

He came toward her again and continued what he'd been doing previously. She growled at him, wishing she could yank his hand out of her body. He ignored her, running his fingers tenderly down her spine. "Hmmm..."

"You're disgusting." she snapped.

He finally pulled his hand away. "What makes you say so?" he inquired.

"You know why," she replied, coldly.

He smirked. "I want to hear it from you."

"You really think I'm going to enjoy you treating me like I am nothing but an object?" she shouted.

"You apparently do not grasp the concept," he said simply.

"Concept of what?" she shot back**,** "You raping me?"

When she uttered those words he threw back his head and laughed.

She didn't see any humor in this. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

He grinned down at her, still chuckling. "7... I am above such frivolities."

She made no reply to that which made him sigh in disappointment. He must have been expecting her to. That's when she noticed how close he was to her. She drew back her head and thrust it forward, slamming it into his face, hard.

He hissed in pain, drawing back. Behind her another mechanical arm came down and touched her, digging its sharp tip brutally into her arm. She gritted her teeth, holding in her screams. It turned, twisting deeper into her arm. She still said nothing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. A fifth came down now, halting in front of her, making her jerk her head back as she stared at it. It flashed forward and grasped her around the neck.

"No!" she screamed, beginning to choke.

1, who was watching her, simply responded with. "I'd say yes."

She struggled and gagged. "Stop it, 1!"

He looked away without a word.

"One!"

Still nothing.

She struggled madly, wanting to just get out of this alive. She would not let him kill her so easily. Another arm made a grab for her. She ducked her head, narrowly missing it. She shouted at the other stitchpunk again. **"**One!"

He turned back to her. **"**Yes?"

"Stop It!"

"I'm not doing anything," he replied, snickering.

"Call it off!" she shouted. She knew it had to be connected to him somehow. He could lie and say it wasn't him but she knew it was.

"No!"

She glared at him hatefully now. Of course he wouldn't call it off. Who did she think he was anyway?

"I'll pull through with it."

She blinked. What was that supposed to mean? What did he want from her anyway? She continued struggling, wiggling madly. She had to get out of this, now! He seemed amused by her actions, raising a brow and watching. She just ignored him, continuing with her attempt to get liberated.

Suddenly the arm at her front moved to her back. She froze. What was it going to do? She felt it cutting the fabric on her back open, cutting the thread binding her, and she winced. When it finished it moved away and she felt herself bleeding through the tears.

1 glanced at her. "Now does it dawn on you?"

She stared at him intensely, trying to ignore the pain. "Just get it over with already!"

He shrugged at her, moving backward to watch as a set of cables came down toward her. She saw them, panicking and struggling again. "Stop this!"

He laughed at her some more. "Still haven't gotten it, have you?" he asked. "I never wanted you dead. I have far greater plans for you."

She froze. "Plans?" What did he mean?

He waved a hand dismissively. "Yes but I doubt you'll want to hear about it."

Not if it meant she had to go through more of this. 'That's right."

The cables suddenly went into her back, latching onto her spine. She jerked in pain. "STOP IT"

He spun around "SHUT UP! I WILL NOT STOP IT JUST BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TO!"

His words made her flinch. He'd sounded just like her and it bothered her. He stared at her, folding his arms. "7, I thought you were cleverer than that."

She refused to look at him.

"Fighting it will only make it hurt more," he pointed out.

"Do you really think I will just sit back and LET you do this to me?" she growled. She didn't care what he actually intended to do with her**;** all she cared about was not letting it happen.

He smirked at her. "Let me explain..."

"I won't be your servant!" she snapped.

"That wasn't my intent."

She hissed making him pause. "Stop dragging things out!" she screamed. "Out with it already**!**"

The response he gave her was something she hadn't expected. "I want you to become my queen."

His queen? She blinked. How could he even think she would ever consider that? She shot him a look. "You've got to be kidding**!**"

"I am not kidding." He suddenly turned away as another set of cables came near her. She jerked back, screaming. "No!"

He paused at her scream. "And do you think this will stop me?"

"I won't be your queen!" she shouted defiantly. "Not now or ever! So go ahead and kill me!"

"I won't."

He wouldn't kill her? Why was he playing these games with her? "Stop fooling around, 1!"

He sighed as the wires wound around her arms, yanking them outward and away from her. She struggled violently, wanting to just get away.

He paused again, watching her. "Stop fighting already!"

She screamed at him. "NO!"

His optics flashed red briefly. 'Do it!"

'NO!" he wasn't going to order her around. Never! She would never do what he wanted.

He growled at her, obviously very unhappy that she wasn't going to do what he wanted. "...Fine! Then suffer!"

"I'd rather suffer than become something I don't want to be!" she threw back at him.

"There is no choice." he told her

"There's always a choice!" she argued.

"Not for you!"

"Yes for me!" she shouted at him. "You can't tell me what to think!"

"You'll feel differently soon."

"Don't count on it."

He made a rude noise that brought out an eye roll from her. How mature. Making the sounds that children make when they don't like things.

Suddenly more wires appeared and dug painfully into her sides. She grunted on impact, gritting her teeth together as 1 watched her with a stony expression. She panted heavily as they dug further in, lowering her head. She wouldn't cry out again. Not this time. More wires appeared and pierced her body. She took it all without a sound.

Then suddenly**,** the room filled with static. She jerked feeling charges going through her.1 was grinning at her now. "Any last words?" he asked.

She screamed a curse at him but his only response was that smile. She shot him a look of utter hate. How could he be so calm about this? How could he smile?

At that moment high voltage shot through her frame. She gasped, her thoughts scrambling as her body filled with agony that shut out any other feelings. She tried resisting, tried to ignore it, but the more she did so, the worse it became. Finally**,** she couldn't stand it anymore and she began to scream.

She screamed for what felt like forever and then...

The lights went out and darkness filled the entire room. The electricity stopped as she went limp, blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometime later 7 began to wake from being unconcious. The first thing she became aware of was pain**—**a stabbing pain in her sides, arms, and back. It hurt like heck and there was a loud buzzing in her head. It felt as if something was moving over her, touching her all over and digging cruelly into her spine.

She screamed and thrashed but**,** was held down, not allowed to move. She whimpered, not liking the pain, especially when it grew into pure agony.

The darkness crept back in again and she fell unconscious once more.

The next time she woke, probably hours or even days later, it was because a cold hand rested gently on her cheek. She moaned, resting her face against it. "...9?"

"No," a voice that did not belong to 9 said. "It's me."

Me? Who was me? She clicked her optics open blinking and taking in a blurry image. "Hmmm?"

As her vision cleared she discovered 1 smiling down at her. "Slowly, my dear," he said in a soft voice that sounded so different from the one he'd used previously. "These wires need to settle in."

She didn't understand what he meant**;** all she knew was that she didn't want him near her, much less touching her. She pulled away from him, not wanting his hands anywhere near her fabric, or her body for that matter.

He held her down, preventing her from going anywhere. "Shhh..." He was still pretending to be nice and caring. How sickening.

She pushed at him. "Let go of me!" she ordered.

"I am not holding you," he responded, pulling his hand away from her to prove his point. "However..."

However? She looked at him confused. What did he mean by that?

"These wires better not be severed," he replied matter-of-factly. "Should you want to live that is..."

His words made her freeze. What did he mean by that? She started feeling cold, sensing that something had happened to her that she hadn't agreed to.

He smirked, as if sensing her feelings. "They connect directly to the remains of the fabricator," he explain as if she'd asked him to. "It'syour new heart, in a way."

Her new...?

She felt as if an icy hand had touched her spine. "What did you do to me!" she demanded, shoving him away from her.

He chuckled, not even slightly fazed by her reaction. "Look at yourself." A mechanical arm came down and held a chipped mirror before her.

She gasped, seeing wires coming out of her back and head, leading upward and away.

"No..." she breathed, stepping back in horror. What had he**…**how could he?

He laughed at her now, opening his arms as if he expected her to embrace him. 'Come here, my queen."

She turned to him, horrified. "Get away from me!"

How could he expect her to accept this, especially after she'd openly rejected him and his proposition? Did he really think forcing her into it would make her change her mind?

At her words he frowned.

She put up her hand, still stepping backward. "You**…**you just stay away from me!"

He stepped toward her, glaring. "No, I won't!" he snapped, stubborn. "You're my queen now!"

"I am not and I will never be!" she shot back, clenching her fists. "I don't care what you did or what you say!"

He smirked at her once more. "We'll see about that," he responded. "Once things settle..."

"Don't count on it!" she cut him off, reaching behind herself and tugging on one of the wires. No way was she going to stay plugged into that thing. It just wasn't going to happen.

He watched her and snickered. "Don't waste your time**.** It's part of your body now."

She chose to ignore him, still tugging. He had to be lying again; there was no way that could be true.

He suddenly rushed over to her and grabbed her hands, yanking them away from the wires. "Don't make me tie you down!"

She kicked at him, not wanting him to touch her. "Get away from me!"

He kneed her in the stomach, shoving her over and onto the ground. "Shhh!"

What the heck? Did he actually think that would make her stop? "No!" she fought against his hold, kicking and scratching at him.

1 ignored her struggling, keeping her pinned to the ground. Eventually wires came down to help him, wrapping around her arms and legs and chest. She continued to fight, though the wires made it hard to move. She wouldn't give up that easily, oh no.

The older stitchpunk continued to pin her down, unfazed by her mad thrashing. He leaned closer to her.

"Get off me!" she screamed into his face.

He suddenly grabbed her neck. She managed to pull her arm free andpunch him in the face**,** which made him dig his fangs into her arm. She winced, gritting her teeth. What in the world was he doing?

Suddenly he tore the fabric off her entire lower arm, exposing the metal frame under it. She screamed in pain. "STOP IT!"

He dropped the fabric, glaring at her. "Why should I?" he demanded. She couldn't seem to answer so he continued. "You do not listen**,** either. NEVER!"

"Why should I?" she threw his words back at him. Now it was his turn to be silent so she went on. "You're nothing but an uncaring, selfish, control freak!"

"Am I?" he snarled, giving her a dark look.

"You are!" she replied heatedly.

Suddenly he snuck his hand down her front, slipping it into the hole in her chest where the button had been.

"No!" she screamed. Not this again.

He started playing with her frayed seam, looking thoughtful. "Hmm..."

"STOP IT!" she didn't want him touching her. She tried to get back up. "One, get your hands off me!"

He pushed her back down.

"Get off me!"

"Unlikely." he kept her pinned, ignoring her struggling. "Not until I get what I want.'

She shot him a disgusted look, struggling madly. "I said no!"

"And I said yes..."

"You're disgusting!" she shouted into his face. "A disgusting pervert!"

"No," he said simply. "I am the only one making sense here."

"No you're not!" He really wasn't and if he was, it was only to himself.

When he put his hand over her mouth to shut her up she bit it. He didn't seem fazed and dug his hand into her front. She began to thrash around**;** screaming against his hand, though the only sound that came out was a pathetic squeak.

1 leaned forward more, stroking her soul container gently, wanting her to loosen up finally.

She had no intention of doing so and squirmed under him, trying to get away. He brought his face close to hers, his mouth even closer. She made a noise behind his hand and turned her face away. And then he did something she wasn't expecting. He bit into the fabric above the tear in her front, sinking in his fangs.

Her optics shrank to pinpricks in pain and she fought harder to get him off, though he stubbornly held onto her. She started kicking at him, just wanting him to let her go. What did he expect her to do with that kind of treatment anyway? This just made her want to get away more.

Eventually he did let go, pulling away. The pain in her chest was still there, though, as she stared up at him. "Why did you do that?**?**"

He just grinned and said. "Guess."

Guess? She didn't have the slightest idea**;** all she knew was that it had hurt. "Are you crazy?"

He responded by digging his fingers into the wound, making her scream for him to stop. He frowned.

"Why should I?"

"Because it hurts!" she tried to keep her voice even.

Suddenly he was grabbing her arms, pulling at them as if he wanted to tear them out.

"STOP IT!"

He ignored her, digging his claws into her fabric.

"1, stop!" she screamed again.

Now he did stop. He looked at her confused.

She took her chance and tried to sit up, tried to get away from him. He was going to kill her if he kept this up and she didn't want that.

A wire came down suddenly and wrapped around her neck. She gasped, grabbing at it**,** trying to get it off. As she did, it began to tighten, choking her. She began to gag, falling onto her back, fighting to get it off as it cut off her breathing.

He pinned her down**,** growling. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

She couldn't answer him because she was choking. She made a gurgling noise, still trying to get the wires off. He made no attempted to help her either, choosing to watch her with glowing red optics.

Soon her struggling grew weaker as darkness began to creep at the corners of her vision. She started panicking, fighting harder. He was killing her!

1 growled at her, still watching without attempting to help.

Suddenly she went limp, blacking out from lack of air. Now the wire did untangle itself from her neck, going back into the ceiling.

The older stitchpunk tore her front open so another cable could go inside her front and clamp onto her frame, making her body jerk.

He looked up and gently touched her right optic. He seemed to think about it a moment then he brutally ripped it out of her face and threw it aside.

Oil leaked from the hole in her face but he ignored it, beginning to work on some other things.

A short time later he stopped and the cable went out of her body. 7 moaned as she began to come around.

1 looked at her face and slapped it hard. The remaining optic in her face snapped open in shock and pain, instantly focusing on him.

Right away she noticed something was wrong. She seemed to have gone blind in her right eye and had lost all depth perception. When she put her hand on her face he grinned. She sat up, realizing what was happening and started to scramble away.

1 reached out, grabbing her ankle. "Surrender or die."

She kicked at his hand, knowing full well what he meant. "No!"

He dug his claws into her ankle, refusing to let go. "No to what?"

She didn't reply to his question, instead focusing on what he'd just done to her. She placed her hand back on the spot, discovering her fabric was torn and sticky from her bleeding oil out of it. "Are you going to tear parts out of me every time I say no?"

"I wasn't hurting you for that."

"No," she said, relaxing right away why he had. "You're doing it because you like it!"

'"No!" he shouted at her. "I am doing it to fix you!"

"Fix me!" she exploded, staring at him in shock and disbelief. "You tore my optic out of me face! How is that fixing me?"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You still don't get it!" he cackled.

"You don't get it!" she shot back.

"Get what?" he asked her.

"I am not interested!" she shouted at him hotly. "Don't you understand the definition of no?"

He leaned toward her and poked her chest, grinning. "I could ask you the same question."

She angrily slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, monster!"

He stiffened, glaring. "Who are you calling monster?" he demanded, his voice rising.

"You did this to me!" she shot back, her own voice rising. "You're a heartless monster!"

He growled, his optics flashing red.

She kicked at him and got to her feet. She'd had enough of this and him.

He pulled away from her shouting. "Fine, you die!"

She glared down at him. "Go ahead and kill me already!" she shot back hotly. "I never even asked for this! You forced it on me!"

The older stitchpunk let out a roar, grabbing her ankles. She growled and pulled away.

He hung on, ripping at the fabric on her legs., making her scream and kick at his face. He kept clawing, undeterred. His optics blazed bright red now with anger.

She tripped, losing her balance. He was still clinging to her so she leaned over and grabbed at his wrists, trying to pry his fingers off.

This wasn't 1 at all! This was a machine in his body!

1 growled at her as she fought with him. Suddenly another set of mechanical arms came down and grabbed her, lifting her away from him and off the ground. She yelled with surprise, struggling to free herself. Why did he always do this? Couldn't he fight his battles without cheating?

He stood up, watching her, grinning madly.

'That's right! Kill me!" she shouted down at him, wanting more than anything to kick that smile out of his face. "You've sunk so low anyway! You're not even 1! You're a demon possessing his body!"

He exposed hid needle shark teeth at her. "Whatever."

"You're weak!" she exclaimed. "A fool!"

He chuckled, amused by her statement. "On the contrary**,**"

She went on, cutting him off. "The 1 I knew wouldn't give his will up so easily to anyone! But you...you're not him! You're only manipulating him, Fabricator!"

"Well**…**it seems to work," he replied, watching her dangle from the cables.

"You're pathetic!" she continued. "A pathetic monster!"

"But I have power!" he exclaimed**,** suddenly.

"At what cost?" she asked him.

He snorted. "None of your business."

"Answer me, 1,**"** she pressed**, **"Or can't you think for yourself anymore?"

He continued to smile at her. She knew that smile. It was Definitely 1's. Maybe there was still enough of him left to try reasoning.

"It brought certain benefits." he responded, brushing some dirt off his chest. "I do not have to fear the beast**s** anymore."

"And you lost your purpose in the meantime." she added, almost sadly.

"I gained a new one," he said proudly.

A new one? "And what would that be?"

He just grinned.

"Answer me!" she snapped. **"**Don't just stand there grinning like an idiot!**"**

He folded his arms. "What do you think?"

What was he asking her for? "To kill Us**?**" she responded.

He shook his head. "To Rule Us," he corrected.

"Rule who?" she demanded. "Mindless machines?"

"Rule all of you."

She sneered. "That won't happen," she told him. **"**The others won't obey you, they'd rather die!"

"Or so you think."

"That's what I know!" she insisted angrily. "The only things you'll be ruling are corpses!"

"Heh," he snorted. "I have enough machines to bring them all back if that should happen."

"They won't obey you!" she replied once more. "Not matter what you do!" when he didn't respond she went on, pulling on the wires, trying to free herself. "You have nothing, _nothing _but machines! You call that ruling? It's not ruling, you'll be left alone! All alone with no one to talk to or care for!" she took a deep breath and shouted out. "NOTHING!"

"I can make them talk," he replied simple. "I am their ruler, and nothing you say or do will change it!"

"They will only say what you want!" she snapped. "They won't have their own thoughts. They won't care about you at all! You'll still be a lonely being! All alone and unloved, forgotten!"

"I do not care," he replied, frowning. "As long as they do what I want."

"Is that all you care about?"

"Maybe..."

She looked away from him. "Are you so brainwashed that you can't even see?" she asked, shutting her optics and shaking her head. "I feel sorry for you."

He turned away at her words. "Save your pity," he told her. "You can rot up there for all I care."

"I'd rather do that than become nothing but a tool," she said quietly.

He shrugged. "Your decision."

Yes it was, and she'd already made up her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 looked like he might walk away from her but suddenly he turned back. She saw he was grinning again, but this time, there was something odd about it, something dark and unsettling. "Seven..."

She frowned. What did he want now? "What?"

"We both know you don't want to die," he spoke slowly, as if she was a child.

"So what?" she frowned at him. Why was he saying it as if he'd just now figured it out?

Now he smiled, looking up at her. "Do you really want to die?"

"What do you care?" she snapped. **"**What was this? 20 questions?**"**

"I do not want you to die," he told her, sounding like he indeed meant what he said. "Not unless I have to kill you."

"Kill me then," she replied, shortly. "Because I intend to kill you!"

He chuckled at her words, highly amused by them. The arms began to lower her back down so she was at his eye level **once** more. She frowned as it did so, wondering what he was going to do with _her now_. Rip out her fingers? No, **m**aybe he'd have fun tearing out her gears and using them as Frisbees.

Once she was low enough he walked over and placed a claw on her chin, tilting her head up so he could look at him. "Now..."

She frowned and turned her head away, not wanting to look at him anymore. His very face made her want to throw up.

The older stitchpunk didn't like this. He frowned. "Seven... Don't make me do that..."

"Why not?" she asked, knowing full well what he meant. "You've hurt me enough already."

1's expression suddenly turned sad. "…and I always thought..."

Huh? "What did you think?" she demanded, eying him suspiciously.

"I always thought you and me were something special," he said quietly.

She blinked. "Special?" What was he talking about?

"You know," he said softly. '…you and me..."

She made a face, disgusted by this. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why should I be?" he questioned her, looking at her face.

"I think it's obvious," she stated.

"Well, 7, Ii would/i really hate it if I had to kill you**…**" he turned his back to her now.

"And why is that?" she pressed**,** "You seemed to be enjoying tearing me apart bit by bit however."

He turned back, raising a brow. He looked like he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"You tortured me," she **said, and **began **to **nam**e** off all the horrible things he'd done to her since they'd met each other again. "Tore my fabric up, ripped out my right optic..." she named a few more things she'd noticed as well. "...and you plugged me into this horrible machine!"

"You wouldn't listen," he replied as if that justified everything he'd done to her. "But…haven't you wondered why I singled you out to be taken? Out of all the others?"

The answer came easily to her. "Because you hate me," she replied. She'd figured that out a long time ago.

He smirked at her. "**Actually, the opposite would be true in this case."**

She frowned at him. What was he talking about? **Why was he suddenly claiming to not hate her**?

Now he was smiling at her. "Why else would I bring you here?"

She knew the answer to that. "Does this have to do with all that queen nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" he insisted, looking offended that she would think such a thing. "I mean it."

"I said no," she reminded him for the hundredth time** and shook** her head. Wasn't it sinking into his thick skull yet?

"Please..."

She blinked. Please? Was he begging her to be his queen now?

"Seven, please become my queen," he said in a voice that sounded pathetic. It was like he was desperate for her to just say yes for some reason.

She frowned. Did he actually think changing tactics would make her suddenly change her mind about it? If he did he was crazier than she first thought.

"Don't lower yourself further, 1, it's not helping at all.**"**

"You don't know why I'm doing this, do you?" he asked, suddenly.

"No," she replied, looking away**,** "Nor do I care."

"Maybe you should..."

Hewas making her even more confused now.

The older stitchpunk glanced up at her. "...If you want me to explain myself..."

She frowned at him. "You might as well, since you don't care what I want anyway," she said to him, her voice holding more than a small tone of annoyance.

He kept his optics on her as he drew closer to her. "Seven..." he began when he was standing in front of her. "I..."

Suddenly he pulled her close and kissed her right on the mouth.

**Her** optics widened in shock**, never having been expecting this from him. Why was he doing this?**

He held onto her for a moment before finally pulling away, licking over his teeth briefly. She stared at him, feeling sick. What had that been all about?

When he didn't explain, opting to just stare at her with hungry eyes she ventured to ask. "What was that for?"

"Can't you guess?" he questioned her. "I always believed we shared feelings."

They'd what?

"Who told you that?" she wanted to know. It was a lie, she reminded herself. She'd never do such a thing...

"I figured it out for myself," he replied, "I guess I was wrong."

**That was for sure!** "Even if I did feel that way for you," she responded**,** "It doesn't change **what you've done to me**!"

"**You've never had feelings for me,**" he inquired of her**,** "Have never felt that way about me at all? Even before now?" There was a slight halting** of** uncertainness in his voice.

She didn't respond. She knew her answer would just make him angry. She wasn't sure she wanted to go through another torture session.

He put a claw on her jawline, moving closer. "I thought lovers shared everything..."

Since when were they lovers, she asked herself.

"So I'm your lover** now**?"

"You always were," he said simply, as if **he were stating** a fact.

"Since when?" she demanded. She didn't remember that part being put into her blueprints or the scientist telling her such a thing ever before.

"Ever since you were created." was his reply. He sounded so confident about that too.

"Who told you that?" she wanted to know.

He smirked again. "I decided it."

Her mouth turned down in a scowl. "So you decided my life for me, is that it?" she snorted. The nerve of him**,** deciding for himself who she would be with. "I always knew you were a control freak**!**"

He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You still don't get it, I see."

**She glared.**

"**I** love you," he looked away from her when he said this as if he was confessing it to her like a schoolboy would to his first crush.

"**What**?" she snapped, unable to believe such a thing.

He nodded.

Well he had a fine way of showing it, she thought.

I'm sorry, 1, but if someone loves someone else they don't torture them and hold them against their will. That's not how love works."

"I told you why I did it," he replied impatiently. "and furthermore**,**" he folded his hands**,** "I can't help it. This thing… the fabricator... does strange things to me. But such is the price for being safe." He added with an air of **certainty**.

"You call this safe?"she yelled. This wasn't safe! Not by a long shot!

"Nothing can harm you if you are the superior one," he stated confidently.

"You're not superior!" she shot back. He actually thought he was above everyone because of this? "You're as low as a monster!"

1 slowly looked back at her, his expression stony. "I prefer this to hiding," he told her calmly. "And sometimes you need to make alliances you would normally avoid."

"This isn't an alliance!" she protested. "**It's** made you **its** slave!" she tugged on the wires binding her, trying to free herself. She wanted desperately to slap some sense into him. "**It's** manipulating you and you don't even know it!"

She heard a buzzing in her head, louder than it had been previously**.** **It wormed** its way into her consciousness. "And you're trying to get him to do the same thing to me!"

"He is dead," he responded, frowning. "He died when 9 used the talisman against him. All that is left are some rudimentary instincts. Enough for me to make use of**.**"

That contradicted what he'd said previously but she **wasn't in the** mood to get into **the matter with him**. "You really believe that, don't you?"

He smiled. "**Of course**."

"I don't," she replied. She was going to prove it to and hoped he'd ask her.

But he didn't, all he did was stare at her.

"It **isn't dead**." she finally stated.

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"I just do." she replied and was about to tell him why when he cut her off.

_{new paragraph}_"You can't."

"And why can't I?" she challenged, angered that he would not let her **explain**.

"You haven't been with him as much as I have**!**" he replied, as if that explained everything.

"No, but I will be **now that **you**'ve** plugged me into this thing!"

"If you weren't you would be dead by now," he pointed out.

She didn't respond. He seemed to enjoy reminding her of that.

She decided to look around herself at the building instead of **at** him. Maybe she could still get out of this situation somehow**…**

1 watched her do so, an amused expression on his face.

"If you disconnect yourself you will die. **If you disconnect yourself you will die**" he **started saying it again and** again, like a mantra.

Why was he saying that anyway? "What did you do?" she asked him**,** "Kill me then hook me to this dumb thing?"

He smirked. "You could say that."

He didn't... He couldn't**!** "Why?" she shouted.

"I want you to be with me," the stitchpunk replied, sounding so proud of himself. "Forever!"

His voice echoed through the remains of the factory, closing in on her. She pushed it away.

**7 was **disgusted by his logic. He'd killed her just so she was stuck living with him forever…

"You are to become my queen," he said again.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," she said hotly.

1 shrugged. "I don't know what else to say, seeing as you won't stop being foolish either."

"So you just repeat the same things over** and over again**."

He didn't respond. She hadn't really expected him to. She tugged on the wires holding her prisoner again which made him react by grabbing her wrists to stop her. She turned her head to glare at him as he pulled her hand away.

"Stop it!" she snapped angrily.

"No," he shot back stubbornly. "I will not allow you to die!"

"No, **you'll just hold me and let me be your prisoner!"**

"I am not holding you," he said. "You may move within the boundaries."

What other choice did she have, being hooked up to this monster**?**

_"_Fine." She gave in.

He smirked. "Now we are getting somewhere."

At least he was agreeable. "Are you going to untie me now?"

He misinterpreted her question. "I told you I can't."

"You could at least release me from the ones holding me," she said shortly. "I can't move in this state!" she tugged on the cables a little to prove her point.

"Of course. Let me take care of that for you." The wires snaked away, releasing her. She rubbed and moved her arms, trying to get the feeling back into them. 1 looked at her and stepped back a bit. "There you go."

She cast him a look and a mumbled thanks before starting to walk away. She wanted to get as far away from him **as she could** as fast as possible.

As she moved she felt his optics drilling into her back but she tried to ignore him. Once she was far **enough** from him to feel comfortable**,** she ducked behind some thrash to avoid being stared at **and** sat down.

He grinned with amusement. "I still see you." He taunted.

She frowned**. ** **How was that even possible**? She was behind a rock** where** she couldn't even see ihim/i.

**As** if reading her mind, **1 **chuckled and answered the unasked question. "The wires…"

She growled and stood back up, stepping into view. She then plopped back down and glared at him, folding her arms.

He stared at her. "Why so glum?"

"I think it's obvious," she replied.

"Tell me anyway," he prompted, smirking.

"This!" she suddenly exploded, jumping to her feet and pointing at herself. "What you did to me!"

He frowned, looking like he wondered why she was so angry about it. "Believe **me;** I did it out of love."

"You wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't tortured me in the first place!" if this was how he treated people he loved**,** she **would hate** to see how he treated people he **despised**.

"Would you have stayed otherwise?" he asked**,** a question with an obvious answer.

"You know I wouldn't have," she stated, knowing he knew that already.

"Then what would have been the point?"

"There was no point! None of this has a point!""

He gave her no reply.

"See," she sneered. "You have nothing to say."

He frowned at her. "You wouldn't listen," he said again, as if it justified his actions.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?"

"See?" he asked her. "You won't."

"You kidnapped me!" she reminded him**,** heatedly. Why did she have to keep repeating herself?

"Out of love." he insisted.

7 shook her head. "That makes no sense!"

"Fine then." he seemed to have finally given up arguing with her.

She was relived. His constant badgering was getting on her nerves.

"Good, then you just stay over there and I'll stay over here."

He shrugged as if he didn't care what she did. "If you insist."

"I do," the female stitchpunk turned her back on him now.

"Fine!" he obviously wanted the last word.

"FINE!" she shot back** louder**, sitting down.

When he gave no response she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees, curling up into a tiny white ball. She tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess but so far her mind was a blank. It was almost as if the machine was preventing her from thinking clearly.

1 hadn't moved from his spot. He just stood where he was, staring at her for a very long time before finally turning his attention away. When he did a mechanical arm came down from the ceiling and touched her shoulder, making her turn her head to look at it with annoyance.

"Don't cry..." 1 said to her.

She bristled. "I'm not crying!"

"You know what I mean," he stated.

Couldn't he stop bothering her for two minutes? "Just leave me alone already!" She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even want to look at him**.**

"No."

She turned her head away again angrily.

"You do," he said suddenly. "Don't you."

She looked back again. "I do what?" she snapped, her voice full of annoyance. What in the world was he going on about now?

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't!" and she really didn't. He was being random again and it was getting on her nerves.

"Don't pity yourself then!" he shouted.

'I'm not pitying myself!" she roared. What in the world was his problem anyway?

"SILENCE!"

"No, I will not be silent!" she shot back. He was the one talking to her. If he wanted her to stop talking maybe he should stop talking to her.

"You will!" he ordered.

That did it. She stood up, facing him. "I will not**,** and I won't fall in love with a control freak like **you**!" she stated, heatedly. "so get over it and leave me alone!"

He was glaring at her now. "Fine then."

"FINE!" he would not have the last word, not if she could help it.

Suddenly a mechanical arm sneaked around her and grabbed her front. She gasped in shock, having not been expecting that.

_"_Let go!"

It would not be deterred and slipped inside her. She grabbed at it and tried to pull it out of her. She would not let him violate her further.

But it was too late. The arm grasped her voice box and yanked it out of her. She gasped in surprise, grabbing at her throat.

The arm, having accomplished its mission, let her go and snaked back up into the ceiling, taking her voice box with it. She fell forward, landing on her hands and knees, her hand still clutching her throat in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As 7 crouched on the ground, holding her throat. 1 glared down at her with silent satisfaction. "That'll shut you up."

She raised her head to glare at him. How dare he take her voice! He had no right!

He stared at her and sighed. "Maybe now you'll stop complaining."

Oh, he really thought so? Well she could tell him how she felt other ways! _ She looked around on the ground and grabbed up a piece of metal, then threw it at him in a fit of rage.

The male stitchpunk easily dodged the projectile and rushed at her, grabbing her wrist. She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip painfully on it. She yanked out of his grip in pain and then the two stood, glaring at each other.

"Time will break you in," he stated after a moment.

She raised her hand and gave him her middle finger.

He grinned. "Very nice," he said in a voice full of admiration. "No voice and yet still so _expressive_."

This statement made her shoot him a dirty look and turn away.

He chuckled, amused by this. "Well..."

She walked off a short distance and sat down, her back to him, fuming. Who did he think he was anyway? Did he expect her to just smile and suddenly become some kind of compliant airhead? That wasn't her at all.

He obviously wasn't happy about her behavior. Maybe he really had expected her to start behaving since he ripped her voicebox out.

"Don't be like that," he said to her. "You keep that up and I'll be forced to do a little surgery but that would defy the point."

She didn't turn back, only making dramatic gestures with her arms, pretending to act out what he intended and giving off a strong impression that she wasn't happy about it. She rolled her optic at the thought. Of course you would, you jerk.

"I won't do so, however," he contradicted her.

'_Whatever'_, she thought, dropping her arms and getting to her feet. She hid behind the rock again, and sighed. She was beginning to feel tired but she wasn't going to let herself fall asleep. Who knew what he would do to her if she did? He seemed to be a predator, just waiting for a chance to pounce on her when she was vulnerable. She wanted to be ready for that.

'_Stupid jerk'_, she thought, folding her arms.

1, meanwhile, was watching the rock and smirking. He didn't make any moves to bother her however, seemingly content with just staring.

The female stitchpunk could practically sense his optics boring into the stone but she chose to ignore him. She looked up at the windows, sighing and wishing she was outside where her freedom lay.

"Seven..." 1's voice floated to her, low and taunting.

She tried to ignore him, imagining for a moment that she was outside rushing away from this place, laughing and vaulting from stone to stone. It was such a lovely thought-

"SEVEN!" his voice had risen. Obviously he wasn't going to leave her be until he got her attention.

She covered her audials, trying to block out his voice. '_Leave me alone. Just stop talking to me. I don't want to hear you__'__!_

A set of mechanical hands came down and grabbed her arms, prying her hands away from her audios. She gritted her teeth in frustration, wishing she could scream at the top of her voice. Was it so hard to leave her be for ten minutes? Did he have to be so pushy?

"Seven... why do you choose to defy me?" he asked her.

She frowned. Did he really expect her to answer that after he'd stolen her voice? She shook her head.

"Things would be easier if you didn't."

She didn't want to hear it; she didn't want to hear anything from him!

"Listen to me!"

"No!" she wanted to scream.

"LISTEN!" he shouted in rage.

7 had had quite enough of him and had no desire of hearing his voice anymore. She shook her head stubbornly and jerked her hands free, gritting her teeth. She stepped back out from behind the rock, seeing him walking toward her. When he was close enough she kicked him hard in the chest.

He gasped, doubling over in pain as his optics flickered.

She kicked him again, harder this time. He growled angrily as she shoved him away from her then took off running.

"If you try," he said, loud enough for her to hear as he panted leaning against the rock. "You'll die."

That made her stop. She'd forgotten again.

She turned, stomping her foot in anger. She waved her hands at him in a violent gesture.

He stared at her in confusion. "What do you want to tell me?"

The female stitchpunk ran her finger over her neck in a slashing motion.

He rose a brow. "You want to die?" he asked. When she pointed at him he said. "Oh, you want me to die." he chuckled when she nodded. "That won't happen."

She made a face at him then turned and walked off. Once she was a good distance away she stopped, folding her arms and keeping her back to him. She knew she was acting childish but could anyone blame her?

"Fine, then pout," he said to her back.

'Oh!' she thought angrily, clenching her fists. If she had her spear at that moment she would have thrown it right through the other stitchpunk's chest.

1 sighed, exasperated by her behavior. "Seven… if you stop that foolishness,"

She shot him a killer look over her shoulder.

He smirked, finishing his sentence. "I might be designated to give you back your voice…"

She glared at him. She would not take bribes.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

She shot him a very rude gesture.

He glared at her. "Have it your way!" he snapped.

7 rolled her optic and sat down again, turning her attention to the window, brooding. Dumb jerk, why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She looked back briefly and saw him walk away. Good.

She stood up and paced. She was feeling tired but was still too afraid to fall asleep. He might mess with her head if she tried. She looked up, seeing he was gone and sighed with relief. She looked around and found some fabric that would make a nice bed and laid down on it, trying to get some sleep, unaware that he was watching her from the shadows.

Half an hour later she fell into a restless sleep, curling up into a tiny stained white ball of canvas.

From where he waited, 1 grinned. Perfect. He came over to the bed she'd made and sat down.

7 moaned in her sleep, having a nightmare. She rolled over, her hands grasping the fabric tightly. The male stitchpunk reached down to touch her.

When she felt his hand on her fabric she sat up instantly and grabbed his wrist.

He snarled, angry.

She shoved him away. Why couldn't he stop bothering her?

When he grabbed her neck she punched him. He growled, digging his claws into it. She started to gag, choking, and kicked at him. Not this time, buddy!

Suddenly he slit the side of her head open with his claws. She winced, grabbing where he'd cut her open, oil oozing out of her head. He shoved her over, yanking her hand away from it. The stitchpunk reached inside, severing a wire. Her optics went blank and she went limp, blacking out,

1 quickly grabbed her up and began to carry her away. As he walked something clattered to the ground by his feet. He reached down and picked up her voice box. He picked it up, putting it back inside her. "Let's see..."

"Mmgh..." she started to come around.

1 held her, slowly stroking his hand over her cheek. 7 slapped his hand. He pulled it away quickly. "Seven?"

She opened her optic and stared at him without a word.

He set her down. "How are you?"

The female stitchpunk sat up and grabbed her head. It hurt were he'd cut it open and it was still bleeding, she was surprised she hadn't stopped functioning by now.

"Now tell me," he prompted.

"My head hurts," she muttered, not looking at him.

"That will go away in time, my dear," he told her. "Otherwise?"

Otherwise? She looked up at him, frowning. "What did you do to me now?"

He smirked. "..Surgery..."

Surgery...? She suddenly understood what he meant. She gritted her teeth, shooting him a killer look. How could he do such a thing to her?

"Don't look at me like that," he ordered.

An order. Her face started relaxing against her will. She turned her head away, fuming. He'd taken her free will from her. Now she had to do what he said.

_Not __if__ I can help it!_

He seemed amused by her reaction. "Now I ask you again..."

"You're horrible," she stated, angrily. She didn't care about the question; she already knew what it was.

"Will you be my queen?" Yup, there it was again.

"I know how it will go now..." she said after a moment.

"How?" he pressed. "Tell me then."

She really wished she didn't have to but she didn't have much of a choice. "If I say no you'll just tell me to say yes and I'll have to say yes anyway."

"Exactly." he seemed elated that she figured it out so quickly.

She looked at his smile, wanting to smack him. It wasn't that hard to figure out anyway and she hated him even more for it.

"Say yes, to spare us the trouble."

She didn't have a choice but saying it like this was still saying no because she wasn't doing it willingly. "Fine whatever." she grumbled.

"Say it nice," he snapped.

"Yes! Happy now?" she spat.

He knelt down, taking her face in his hands. "That's better."

She pushed at him, hating his touch.

He frowned at that. "Stop that." When she tensed up he snapped. "What now?"

She didn't respond, merely dropping her hands.

"Stop that! Now!"

She glared at him. "I did stop!" What else did he want from her?

"The whole demeanor of yours," he clarified impatiently.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Now he wanted her to change her personality?

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Are you trying to control my mind or something?" she spat, folding her arms. "I'm not going to get over it and, unless you plan on changing my entire personality, get over it."

He just stared at her. "I know you will if I tell you to."

She rolled her optic. Oh brother.

He frowned, not liking her attitude. "Stop that."

She looked back at him, clenching her teeth together.

He smirked. "Better."

She reached up and slapped him across the face. Loud mouthed control freak!

He glared at her now. "Stop that too."

She clenched a fist, dropping her hand and growling, opening unhappy.

"WILL YOU STOP?" he roared.

She fell silent, inwardly screaming in frustration.

He smiled, satisfied. 'That's more like it."

She'd had enough of this. She started backing away from him. He shot her a command. "Stay." then turned.

She froze in her tracks, her expression changing to pure rage. Was she a dog now, to obey every command he made without question?

"Come with me," he ordered, raising a hand and making a 'come hither" gesture with his left index finger.

"Why should I?' she demanded. She did NOT want to go anywhere with him, especially after what he'd done to her.

"Because I say so." he shot back."

She stood up, frowning. Where was he going to take her anyway? Maybe it was to his bed to force her to soulbond with him. She shuddered at the thought.

He didn't look back as he walked away and began to climb up to the rafters. She followed after him, wishing she didn't have to. When they reached the top he sat down and pulled her up, forcing her to sit next to him. "Look down," he commanded."

She sighed and looked down.

"What do you see?" he asked.

She shrugged carelessly. "Trash."

"Besides that?" he pressed her.

"More trash," she said emotionlessly. There was nothing appealing about this place.

"What else?" he yelled, beginning to get impatient.

She looked at him. "A burned down building!"

"And besides that!" he pushed onward.

She glared at him. "What am I supposed to see?" she snapped, frustrated with his questions.

He had an answer ready. "A promise."

She frowned. A promise? "I don't get it."

"You don't know the purpose that the Fabricator was meant to serve?"

"No." Should she? "And?"

"It's still present." he smiled.

He wasn't making sense again. "You said it was dead." she pointed out.

"It is dead," he replied confidently. "But its purpose isn't."

She folded her arms. "So it serves you then..." she stated.

He frowned at her, a little confused.

"Explain what you mean already."

"Its purpose was to help make a better world," he told her. "We will make that happen."

He sounded so confident, so sure. "You already messed that up," she countered, turning away. 'Twice."

He looked at her, frowning. "How so?"

"No one can make the world better by forcing their will on someone," she explained. "That's tyranny."

"I am not trying to force you," he stated indignant. "I am trying to make you see."

"Not trying to force me?" she exploded, turning back to him, her optic flashing with rage. "You forced me to be plugged into this dumb thing, and you're forcing me to obey you when I don't want to! Don't tell me you're not forcing anyone!"

He turned away from her, not even dignifying her accusation with a response.

She pulled her legs up to her chest. Her outburst had worn her out. She was tired, damaged, and she hurt all over. All he cared about was making her think like he did! She looked at him but he didn't even turn back to her. She turned away, sighing and rested her head tiredly on her knees.

Still 1 didn't move. He seemed to have fallen asleep which is what she desired to do so. She sighed and started to doze off...

1 looked back at her as she lay down on her side, sleeping soundly. He smirked and moved close to her reaching out to rub her side. This made her relax and she started uncurling.

He smiled at this and leaned over, kissing her gently.

The sensation made her wake up instantly. She started to struggle but he grabbed her arms, holding her down. She squirmed madly and punched him in the side of the head.

He snarled with anger as she shoved him away.

"I wanted to be nice," he hissed at her.

"Be nice?" she demanded hotly. "By kissing me in my sleep?" That wasn't nice it, it was creepy!

"Yes!" he shouted loudly

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at him.

"I won't," he responded, stubbornly. "And you know it."

'The least you could do is giving me some space!" she snapped at him. "Can't I even sleep without you forcing yourself on me!"

He scooted away suddenly. "Fine."

The female stitchpunk stared him down before laying down again, her back to him. If he tried that again she'd rip his optics out of his face and make him eat them.

1 sighted, tapping his claws with disappointment.

She ignored him felling back to sleep again.1 looked away as if he had lost interested. It wasn't long before she alerted him again by having a nightmare.

"Stop..." she whimpered in her sleep.

He leaned closer to her, curious.

She started thrashing around. "Let me go!" she shouted desperately. "Stop it!"

1 frowned at her. "Seven?"

Suddenly she began to scream

He didn't like that and slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

She screamed through his hand, fighting to get away from him even as she slept. He pulled his hand away from her.

She started whimpering loudly, panting. "Please stop..."

"Stop what?" he asked.

She moaned again and opened her optic. She turned her head and looked at him tiredly.

1 sighed, seeing she'd awakened.

She sat up and backed away from him.

1 just stared at her.

"Can't you give me any space?" she demanded.

"Fine." he stood up.

"Just let me sleep." she said to him. It was a simple request. If he wanted to get on better terms it would be best if he did what she asked.

"All right..." he turned away from her.

She lay back down, trying to get back to sleep. 1 didn't bother her for the rest of the night and she was able to sleep without any more trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours later 1 came down from his bed chambers up in the rafters and looked down at 7's still sleeping form. She hadn't moved from the spot and, aside from a faint hum coming from her, she looked dead. He climbed down to her and sat on the beam where she lay, watching her sleep.

7 actually was awake but she didn't want to get up, Waking up meant having to deal with 1 and his constant ramblings. She didn't want to go through that again and kept her optic closed, pretending to be asleep.

1, eventually growing impatient, reached out and ran a hand slowly over her side to wake her.

She hissed and jerked away, not wanting him to touch her. She glared at him over her shoulder but all he did was stare at her silently.

She sat up quickly, shooting him a glare. "What?"

He frowned and turned away,.

She made a face and also turned away, laying down again. When she did so he reached over and started stroking her back as if she'd given him an invitation to do so.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

He suddenly grabbed a few wires, giving them a soft yank.

She yelped in pain, sitting back up and facing him. "Stop that!" she shouted, slapping his hand away.

"You stop first." he shot back.

"Stop what?" she growled at him. "I was trying to sleep, or am I not allowed to even do that!"

"I am trying to be nice," he replied, basically ignoring her question.

"By touching me?"

'I wasn't touching you," he told her.

"Yes, you were!" she knew what he was doing. She'd felt it.

"I was trying to be nice," he repeated himself.

Bull, she thought, folding her arms. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

He glared at her now, beginning to lose patience and his temper. "I'll touch you if I want to touch you!"

"If you want to keep your hands, you won't," she shot back.

"If you try anything I'll tie you-"

"Don't give me a reason to then!" she cut him off heatedly.

He smirked. "I might-"

She slapped him hard across the face before he could finish his sentence.

He held his face, growling.

She stared him down a moment then stood up. "I'm not going to deal with this today." she jumped down from the beam, landing catlike on the ground.

1 watched her and grinned. "Wait."

7 paused, hearing the order. She looked up at him, frowning in anger.

He smirked. "Come back."

She didn't have a choice. The female stitchpunk moved back to the beam and climbed the rafter, muttering curses against him.

He heard her and frowned. "Now, now... be nice," he said condescendingly.

1 expected her to be nice? Maybe he should try being nice to her first. So far all he'd done was abuse her. However she stopped grumbling, reaching the beam and sitting down with her arms folded, making a face.

He faced her now. 'Tell me," he said, sitting down beside her. "Why do you reject me still?"

"You're so smart, you figure it out," she snapped at him.

"I am trying," he responded, looking at her carefully.

"Good." she said heatedly. "That should keep you busy for awhile." she turned her back on him.

"No." he said, scowling. "Look at me."

That was the last thing she wanted to do but she had no choice. She turned back. "What?" she snapped. "You undressing me with your eyes or something?" that question made no sense since they were technically naked anyway.

He turned away.

"Oh, so you make me look at you then you decide to turn from me?" she growled, rolling her optic. What a jerk. It was like he'd only wanted to be sure he had to last word.

He growled at her.

She was growing tired of that. "Stop it!" You sound like a cat beast!"

"Fine!"

She flinched a little. every time he'd said that word to her something bad happened. "So what are you going to rip out of me now?"

"Don't tempt me," he snarled at her.

"Then stop acting like you think you're better than me!" It was a perfectly legitimate request.

1 changed the subject suddenly. "What do I need to do for you to accept me?" he asked.

There he went again. Why couldn't he just let it go and realize she wasn't interested? "Stop being an abusive, bossy, thoughtless, control freak for one," she replied.

"I'll try to," he said, glancing back at her.

"Good." inwardly she smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

He pulled away from her, seemingly not wanting to be near her anymore.

She looked away from him. "May I get down now?" she asked in a syrupy sweet voice.

"If you want." he sounded like he didn't care what she did anymore.

Good for him. She slid off the beam and landed on the ground, beginning to walk off. Maybe now she'd be able to get things done. She looked down and started to collect spare parts, intent on fashioning herself a new weapon. This time she'd be prepared if he tried anything on her.

1 stayed on the beam, watching her from above like a bird of prey.

7 could feel his optics boring into her back as she moved out. She kept walking, pretending she didn't notice until she eventually found a place out of his field of vision. She then sat down and began working on her new weapon.

1 shifted a bit in the rafters, moving until he found her again. He sat down to watch, frowning when he saw what she was doing. "Backstabbing is not nice, 7," he said coldly.

The female stitchpunk didn't even look up. She figured he'd find her again. "Neither is taking people against their will," she replied calmly.

"Put those things away." he ordered.

She frowned. "You're doing it again."

"Please." he sounded like he was mocking her.

She sighed and threw the item away. So much for that.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Is leaving me alone that much of a chore you for?" she snapped up at him.

"Yes, it is," he confirmed.

"Well try," she retorted, standing up. This was getting ridiculous. She walked further away because she could.

1 looked away from her and moved into the shadows.

7 ignored him, walking around the room as far as the wires in her back allowed her, picking up random objects, looking them over, then throwing them away. Eventually she found a sharp piece of metal on the ground. She looked up to make sure 1 wasn't watching then picked it up and stuffed it inside herself. It could come in handy later.

The male stitchpunk didn't bother to look at her for a long time, he seemed to have lost interest in her all together.

7 looked up at the shadows for a moment then sighed in relief and looked away from him, going back to exploring the area. Eventually she came upon a familiar broken birdcage. She paused, looking it over, running a hand over it, thoughtfully. At one point in her life she'd been held in that cage by the Cat Beast as well as someone she considered a father figure. "2..." she whispered, resting her head on the bars. How she missed him.

Now 1 seemed to have regained his interest in her. He moved out of the shadows and watched her, reading her body language. What was she doing anyway? "2, isn't dead." he stated suddenly.

The female stitchpunk heard him and frowned. Of course he wasn't dead. She straightened up, moving away from the cage. It no longer interested her so she left it behind.

"Seven," 1 said quietly as he watched her. "Listen to me."

What was he going on about now? "I know he's not dead!" she snapped, looking up at him.

"Seven!" he growled at her."What do you want now?" she shouted at him angrily. "I said I know he's not dead!"

"But he's not with you anymore," he told her.

Of course not. She was there and 2 was at home. "I already know that," she said patiently.

He grinned at her. "He's with me..."

What? No, he had to be lying. He was at home with the others, he had to be... she turned away, deciding to ignore him. It was a lie. "If he's here with you then where is he?" she challenged. "Because I don't see him."

1 grinned at her, showing off his sharp teeth. "He's right behind you."

What? She spun around and found the Seamstress looming over her. The female stitchpunk cursed under her breath and backed away from it.

1 smiled, seemingly amused by her reaction. "Don't be scared," he said. "it's just 2."

She looked up at him, angry. "That's not 2!"

He seemed to be enjoying making her miserable. "Look closer.."

She didn't want to, she was afraid of what she would find if she did.

1 folded his arms. "I said look, please."

She looked, even though she really didn't want to.

The Seamstress ad moved. Her tail faced 7 now and... 2 was gazing at her with empty eyes, mouth sewn shut. He leaned forward limply. He looked as if he was a corpse.

She stared at him for the longest time then turned to 1, optics flashing in anger. "How could you!" she screamed up at him. "He was your brother!"

"This is why I did it in the first place."

"You killed him!" she shouted at him, more hurt than angry. He'd practically destroyed one of her closest friends. "He was your brother and you killed him! You destroyed everything good about him!"

"Not true," he protested calmly. "he is less of a nuisance now."

Something inside her seemed to snap. 7 rushed to the wall and climbed up a beam to get to where he was. Once she reached it she jumped on top of him, pinning him down. She began to pummel him with both fists screaming. "You monster! You heartless, thoughtless, uncaring beast!"

He grinned at her, completely unfazed by her hits. "You're so pretty when you're mad."

She growled, grabbing him by his front and pulling him toward her. "He's your brother! How could you do that to your own brother?"

He just kept on grinning madly. "Your word won't change it." Below there was a rustling.

She let him go and got up, thoroughly disgusted with him and his uncaring attitude. She turned away, moving as far away from him as was possible. "I hate you."

He merely smiled at her with that stupid grin on his face.

She glared at him. How could he smile that that after what he's done. "I hate you!" she screamed into his face. "I wish you would die!"

"Seven...," he said softly. "I am dead."

"Then this won't hurt!" she shouted rushing at him and taking the piece of metal out of her seam. She lashed out with it, severing some of the wires coming out of him. Hurting her was one thing but hurting 2 was unforgivable.

1 gasped in pain when he felt two of the wires snap. He grabbed her wrist, wrestling to piece of metal out of her hand. He threw it away and grabbed her other arm, pinning both behind her back even as she struggled, kicking at him and screaming hysterically. "Let me go! Let me go, you heartless monster!"

He growled and brutally pulled her arms out of their socks, kicking her down off the beam.

The female stitchpunk fell over, hitting the ground hard, gritting her teeth it pain, her arms hanging uselessly at her sides. If stitchpunks could cry she would have done so at that moment but since she couldn't she curled up, burying her face in her knees.

A soft rustling noise drew closer to her.

She was in no mood to deal with anything else and didn't look up. "Just go away," she hissed, thinking it was 1 climbing down from his perch to gloat. "Leave me alone."

But the person wasn't 1. She didn't feel like looking at whoever it was, not in the mood she was in. But the person wouldn't go away so she finally did. "WHAT?"

2 was staring at her.

She scrambled away the best she could without using her arms. The Seamstress, who was behind her, pushed her back into place. She looked away, knowing what happened if she stared at him directly. "Go away!"

2 did not move. He just continued to stare at her without a word.

"Didn't you hear me?" she snapped at him, wanting to just get away. "I said go away"

2 didn't obey, drawing closer.

7 kept her face turned away from him, not wanting him to use hypnosis on her. She didn't want to be made even more helpless than she already was.

2 gentler grabbed her chin and pulled her head forward, making her look at him. She closed her optics just as he began to flash his optics. She was not going to let it happen.

1 seemed to have other plans, though. From above he shouted. "Look at 2!"

She flinched. Was he crazy? that was the last thing she wanted to do!

"Do it!" he called to her.

She did as she was told, bracing herself and found 2 staring impassively at her. She frowned. "2?" Maybe he wasn't going to do it after all.

His optics began to flash again.

She flinched, wishing she could shut her optic. Why was 1 making this happen to her? Did he really think this was out of love? No one did these things to people they loved.

2 seemed to be smiling at her.

"2..." she said in a somewhat far away voice as it began to affect her.

He stopped.

"Why?" she asked.

He blinked and looked up at 1.

She blinked a moment to regain her senses then looked up as well. He wans;t there but she knew he was watching. "He made you do it?"

He nodded.

"No..." she didn't want to believe that. Why would he even do what 1 said in the first place?

Suddenly he pushed her around she she found herself staring at 1. She glared hatefully at him, angry at what he'd done to her and 2 and he'd made the kindly stitchpunk do to her. 2 gripped her shoulders and she felt them quivering slightly as if he was afraid. She shook her head. He pushed her forward.

He wasn't- She started kicking out, screaming. "No!"

2 gave a hiss as the Seamstress moved forward. She screamed as the beast slashed brutally at her body. She heard fabric tearing and then a loud snap and her entire lower body went numb.

Upon her scream 1 put up a hand. "Enough."

7 panted, her whole body hurting. She wished she was dead. 1 was using one of her closest friends to punish her.

The Seamstress pulled away from her. 2 reached down and held 7 up. Her head slumped down, too weary to hold it up. The older stitchpunk lifted it himself so she could look at 1. She refused to look at him, she was tired of seeing his face.

But 1 obviously wasn't tired of her doing so. "Look at me," he ordered.

She did so without a word.

He grinned. "Did I hear a snap?"

She didn't reply, choosing to simply glare at him.,

"Did I?" he prompted.

"Shut up," she growled.

"I think I did," he smirked.

"What do you care?" she growled. Was he going to gloat that he'd not only dislocated her arms but broken her spine as well, leaving her helpless?

"I just do," he replied.

"You broke my back, happy now?" she shouted. "Do you enjoy breaking me? You going to break my neck next time?"

He stared down at her and made a rude noise. "Get out of my sight."

How did he expect her to do that? "I can't move," she reminded him.

"Yes, you can."

"You dislocated my arms and broke my back reminded him. "I can't walk or even crawl away. Don't tell me I can move."

"There are always ways," he retorted..

"You do it then!"

"No."

"Well then I guess I'm stuck here."

"Your fault."

Her fault? It was not her fault! He was the one who'd done this horrible thing to her! She hissed a stream of curses at him. He laughed at her.

She gritted her teeth, hating his laugh. "If you want me to go away so badly tell your zombie brother to move me!"

"No."

She sighed, realizing she wouldn't make him change his mind.

He stared at her for the longest time then asked. "Seven, what are you connected to?"

Why was he asking such an odd questions? "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me."

"This stupid machine," he growled. 'Happy?"

"Yes," he replied. "Now you can make it move. Think."

She frowned. Why did he suggest that? She didn't want to make that machine move. She wanted to regain her own movement so she could kill him.

"Do it," he snapped.

The female stitchpunk obeyed, though she had no idea what he wanted her to do. Above her one of the arms moved and descended down toward her. When she saw it she flinched, not wanting to to go near her.

It stopped.

She stared at it a moment. had it moved because she wanted it to? In her mind she kept saying "Help me." But now it wasn't moving at all. It just slumped down limply.

7 glared at it. Why wasn't it moving? She wanted it to and now it wouldn't. "Do something, you stupid thing!" she shouted.

At her command it came back to life and moved down toward her, picking her up gently. She sighed, realizing it was doing what she wanted it to do. "Get me out of here," she told it.

The hand lifted her up and carried her away from 1 and 2. Right now she couldn't stand the sight of either. She didn't even want to look at them.


End file.
